


Blurry

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cock Warming, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: There are some things Jackson Wang loves more than likes and there are others that he needs more than wants.--(or the cockwarming fic no one asked for)





	Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> it's so short but i couldn't for the life if me think of anything else to add.

Jackson Wang likes attention, that much almost everyone knows. He likes being focused on, likes making people laugh and feel comfortable; he just likes it.

Jackson Wang likes praise, the members of Got7 know that, they even hand it to him constantly. He likes knowing he's good at something, either it be dancing, singing or rapping, picking a good movie or nice clothes, he likes the praise.

Jackson Wang wants to make people around him happy. He wants to be a positivity in someone's life, someone they can count on when they need a shoulder or a few reassurances, he wants to be part of their happiness.

There are some things Jackson Wang loves more than likes and there are others that he needs more than wants. Getting on his knees for Im Jaebum is one of those things he loves more than likes and getting praised for it is something he needs more than wants.

\--

The first time Jackson had clung to Jaebum and sobbed into his chest was maybe a few months after they'd began dating. Jaebum had been scared something was wrong or that he was hurt, but it'd only been stress taking a toll on him. There'd been a lot of comfort that night with Jaebum tucking Jackson into his chest and petting his hair and rubbing his back until the younger of the two had fallen asleep.

The second time it had happened, there wasn't as much crying only a few stray tears and a pout but they'd both gone away with some more coddling and affection. The times after that weren't as bad as the first, it'd become something like an instinct for Jaebum to notice when Jackson needed him to offer comfort.

The first time Jackson seemed to be stressed past the point where cuddles and kisses weren't enough, Jaebum had told him to get on his knees. Jackson at that point in time had been confused but he'd done as instructed anyway, his puppy like eyes blinking up at Jaebum until the older sat on the bed and beckoned him forward. When Jaebum had begun to unbuckle his jeans Jackson had seemed to finally catch up and despite his tired eyes he had eagerly leaned forward with an open waiting mouth. He had sighed when jaebum had ran the tip of his cock around his lips before pushing into his mouth, he'd hummed happily, expecting the older to urge him to move his head but he'd then whined when Jaebum had gripped his hair to keep his head in place.

"Don't move." It was an order that much Jackson knew and he did just that. After a while his jaw then began to ache and he could feel saliva dripping down his chin but he payed that no mind as he gazed up at his hyung.

"You're so good, Jackson." The praise seemed to lift weights off his shoulders and he felt himself relax immediately. "Doing such a good job keeping my cock warm." the words were dirty but all the younger heard was the praise in the sentence.

It seemed like hours had passed by then, Jackson's eyes had begun to get droopy with sleepiness, the heavy weight filling his mouth and resting on his tongue somehow and for some reason bringing him mass amounts of comfort. There'd been no other words spoken after that, no other noise in the room except their quiet breathing and the occasional sucks and slurps Jackson gave to the cock in his mouth as he rested his head on Jaebum's thigh.

That's all he remembered for the next thing he noticed he was on the bed stretching his tired limbs only then realizing he was waking up and that he most likely had fallen asleep on his knees for Im Jaebum.

\--

It had quickly become something like a need for both of them. If Jaebum noticed even something remotely small that could be hinting at Jackson being stressed, the leader would somehow get them alone time, enough for Jackson to manage to fall asleep on his knees and wake up on the bed being held to his boyfriend's chest.

There are some things Im Jaebum loves more than likes and there are others that he needs more than wants. Getting Jackson on his knees when he's stressed is one of those things he needs more than wants and praising him for doing so is something he loves more than likes.

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing with my life ??? idk :)
> 
> (also, i do take requests, they don't have to be for smut but if they are, as long as they're bottom jackson I'll give them a try)


End file.
